Untouchable
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: Whilst searching for the latest UnSub, SSA Emily Prentiss meets a strange but intriguing man with a pair of grubby Converse.


_**_It's actually sad how disgustingly terrible I am with coming up with names for these things. I called this 'Untouchable' because that was the name of the song that was in my head when I was posting it. How ridiculous is that, that it doesn't even have anything to do with the story itself? Anyway, this is just something a little crazy because I'm on a Doctor Who/crossover kick. Last one was a Glee/DW crossover. Heaven knows what the next one will be. As always, reviews are appreciated but not necessary. Do feel free to chat with me, though. Onwards and forwards, then._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Untouchable.<strong>_

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss snuck slowly around the interior of the dilapidated building, walking on the balls of her feet so as not to make noise and keeping her breathing slow and steady in order to synchronize with the rain which could be heard echoing through the shadows. With her Glock pistol aimed out in front of her, her finger hovering over the trigger which was waiting to be pulled at a moment's notice, Emily listened carefully for any hint of movement. The UnSub she was currently chasing was almost impossible to catch and the BAU had been working on this particular case for three more months than they were technically allowed. Emily, having figured out where he would be hiding, had taken off by herself in order to reach the scene before the UnSub disappeared again. Her Unit Chief, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner was not amused and was probably still yelling down the mobile phone, which Emily had left, still connected to the BAU, in the car. But Emily was a fighter. She always had been. She saw an opportunity to get the upper hand over the UnSub and she took it. She was risking her life every millisecond she was here but that was nothing she wasn't used to. For a brief moment, she put a hand to her scar, keeping her other hand firmly around the trigger of her Glock. The scar that Ian Doyle had given her still hurt incessantly but, unless she was alone, she would never show weakness. Ever since her reinstatement to the bureau, Emily had been tougher (if that was possible), more resilient and a lot less sympathetic in the field. She could see her team mates worry as she would fire a bullet through an UnSub's head without a moment's hesitation. She didn't care. Her sympathy for Ian Doyle and his son Declan had almost gotten her killed on more than one occasion. The last time was just too close for comfort. She had become slightly reckless, even she could see that. But, her friends dared not to psychoanalyse her-at least not in her presence-as they had lost her once and, if she were to walk away, they could not mind her as they seemed to so enjoy.

Emily didn't fear death now, she only laughed in the face of it. She was becoming her own worst enemy and, though she knew this, she could not stop herself. She was beginning to live only for the adrenalin rush of taking off by herself to catch the latest bad guy, or running from an explosion with only seconds to spare. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, she knew that endangering herself like this was putting her whole team in danger and, yet, she couldn't be stopped. Short of firing her, Hotch had done all he could to try and get through to her. He'd tried speaking with her, yelling at her, even going to counselling with her. He was being nothing but supportive of her, and she could tell that she was pushing the limits. He didn't want to fire her, but no-one knew Aaron Hotchner like Emily did, and fire her he would if she kept going like this.

Suddenly, a loud noise from behind and a sharp pain to the abdomen shocked her back to reality. "My scar," She choked, breathlessly as the gun slid from her hands. Her knees connected with the floor as she tried to steady her breathing, her hand grabbing for her gun but to no avail.

Another kick to the abdomen and Emily was sprawled out on the floor. "Hotch," She muttered, hoping the communication device strapped to her wrist would pick up her distress call.

"You, are not meant to be here." A voice that sounded oddly robotic told her. "But you are compatible. You will be upgraded."

"Upgraded, what are you talk-" Emily's eyes widened as she caught sight of the creature. A large, silver contraption which loomed over her. A blank expression on its chrome face. "_Hijo de puta_," She mumbled. "What _are_ you?"

"I am a Cyberman." The creature informed her. "And I am your future and the future of this planet."

"Oh no you are not." Came a male, and slightly theatrical, voice from the shadows. "Not if I have anything to do with it." The first thing Emily noticed as the man stepped out from the shadows were his battered Converse which had, presumably at one point, been a shade of white.

"You are not compatible. You will be deleted." The Cyberman turned to face him.

"Why is it that, every time we meet, you try that? You'd think you'd have learned by now that it's just not going to-"

Without warning, a ray of silver light was emitted from the Cyberman's eyes and the Converse-wearing man jumped to the side just in time. The light bounced off a wooden beam, igniting the thing instantaneously.

"That's new," Mister Converse raised an eyebrow.

Emily stared in shock as the Cyberman backed Mister Converse into a corner.

"You are not compatible." It repeated. "You will be deleted."

"Two weeks I've been tracking you, how did I not know about the upgrade in your technology?" Mister Converse scolded himself, whilst simultaneously backing himself up against a wall. "A Cyberman." He shook his head. "All of time and space, the great war, declining Jack's dinner invitation! And it's a Cyberman that gets me in the end. How embarrassing." Mister Converse shut his eyes. "I suppose I lived a good life. Well, I say good…"

A shot.

_Hang on_, Mister Converse thought. _That's not what death is supposed to sound like_.

Another shot.

He opened his eyes to se a brunette woman pointed a gun at the Cyberman as it staggered backwards.

"That's not going to keep it down for long," She muttered, firing another shot at the Cyberman's chest plate. She stepped toward a very confused looking Converse man and grabbed his hand, her eyes searching his for a moment as though she was internally debating whether or not he was a victim. She seemed to decide relatively quickly and she held his gaze for a instant, as though letting him know she was trusting him to be one of the good guys, before a single word escaped her lips.

"Run." She told him.

The two ran through the building as Emily tried to pokerface her fear. She had seen all sorts of scary things in her lifetime, but never anything quite like this. It unfortunately made sense to her, however. It explained the scorch marks found on the bodies, though neither CSI nor CIA could explain what sort of laser had caused them. It explained the missing people, vanished without a trace, no evidence to speak of. And lastly, it explained why this UnSub had been so hard to profile. So hard to find.

It wasn't human.

Emily bit back the tears as her mind reached that conclusion. Was it simply robot technology or was it… Something more?

"He was right, you know." Mister Converse told her, she couldn't quite place where in Britain his accent was from, though she was usually very good at that. "The Cyberman."

She glanced at him briefly before continuing to run forward. Her hand, however, reached for her gun.

"You shouldn't be here," Mister Converse grabbed her hand an they stopped running. "It's not safe."

"Sir," Emily turned to face him, her hand still on her gun, his hand wrapped around her wrist. "With all due respect, I'm an FBI Agent on a case. _You_ are the one without any authority to be here."

"Unless you're Torchwood, it's not safe for you to be involved with this… _'Case'._" He let go of her wrist.

"Torchwood…" Emily let the word roll on her tongue. She knew it, she'd heard of it, but she couldn't place it.

"Delete." They looked up, and the Cyberman was staring at them from above, manoeuvring its way through the rafters. "Delete."

"C'mon," Mister Converse said, grabbing her wrist again. "This way."

"But the exit is that way," Emily pointed in the opposite direction.

"Not if you're with me, it's not." He told her. "I'm The Doctor, by the way. And you are?"

"SSA Emily Prentiss, you can call me Prentiss." She paused. "Wait, your name is 'The Doctor'?" She asked, confusedly.

"Yes." The Doctor told her.

"Is that a joke?"

"No."

"Doctor _who?"_

"Exactly."

The Doctor smiled at her questioning expression, shortly before coming to a halt in front of a large blue box.

"Our means of escape," He said proudly.

"Right," She eyed it sceptically. "Let's just hope it's bigger on the inside."

"Oh, just you wait SSA Emily Prentiss. Just you wait."

* * *

><p><em><em>I was singing "Just you wait, Henry Higgins, just you wait." For ages after I wrote this. Such a quality musical, 'My Fair Lady'. More to the point, though, did everyone see the season finale of Doctor Who this evening? What did you think? ~Hayley.<em>_


End file.
